


Among the Star Lines Must Now be Counted "Harrington"

by Aoife



Series: Tumblr Archive [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Star Lines, Era: Reign of Roger III of Manticore, Gen, Good Twin/Evil Twin, Nature Versus Nurture, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor Stephanie Harrington never was her parents' only child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Star Lines Must Now be Counted "Harrington"

Here is a version of the story that has yet to be told, and it starts like this: Honor Stephanie Harrington never was her parents’ only child.

But, it also starts earlier than that. Everyone knows that Leonard Detweiler fled Beowulf and took his followers with him. Except he didn’t take them _all_.

It starts with a whimper, rather than a bang, and a rebellion that isn’t a rebellion at all. 

Allison Benton-Ramirez y Chou flees Beowulf high society for the backwoods of Sphinx. No one mentions that her husband is gene-engineered and his family are adopted by tree cats even more frequently than the Wintons.

Honor Stephanie Harrington had a twin until she turned eleven, and then her sister went away to live beyond the stars (that Faith still lives is her and Momma’s secret - an even bigger secret than that the ‘cats use tools). A year later, filling the gap in her soul that Faith left, Nimitz comes along.

Faith misses Honor, but the classes and things her new teachers allow her to do are far more interesting than public school on Sphinx. She’s an unabashed sensualist, unlike her twin, and that side of her is indulged here. (And she gets letters from Momma and Honor, and inbetween she’s too busy evading her tutors with Colin to feel homesick.)


End file.
